Such fastening devices normally have a nail or the like as the fastening element, which can be driven into the second object, for example, a substrate. The ring element is slipped onto the shank of the nail and it has a counterbearing on which the first object is supported. If applicable, the counterbearing or the ring element, in turn, is supported by the head of the fastening element. Moreover, in certain cases, such devices also have a washer that transfers the holding force from the counterbearing to the first object.
Fastening devices are known in which the ring element has a collar through which the shank of a nail is inserted in the fastening direction and which, with a uniform transition curvature, makes the transition into a flank of the counterbearing. While the fastening device is being driven into the substrate, the collar is compressed in the fastening direction and, in turn, it exerts a force that acts radially outwards onto the counterbearing. Therefore, the counterbearing is first deformed outwards, a process in which, due to the transition curvature, an outer edge of the counterbearing is ultimately raised in a direction that is opposite from the fastening direction. Under certain circumstances, the outer edge then protrudes from the first object that is to be fastened.